Various development systems exist which can be used for designing and simulating controllers or regulators, such as Matlab® and Simulink® from the company The MathWorks, Inc., Natick (USA).
Such development systems generally permit the designed controllers to be converted into C code, so that they can be compiled using a suitable compiler and can be used as process code on a target system in a regulator.
In addition, the development systems provide the option of testing and altering parameters of the process running on the target system from a client computer. To this end, however, expensive and complex programs generally need to be installed on the client computer.